From the Ashes
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil were lovers before Erebor fell. Now what resulted from that affair, might very well be the key to reunite them once more. SLASH M/M Thorin/Thranduil or Thorinduil MPREG - Two-shot. Based on a hobbit kink meme prompt
1. Part I

Prompt: So why is Kili so much prettier and more delicate-featured than the rest of the dwarves? Because he's half-elf, of course.

Thranduil and Thorin were (secret) lovers prior to the fall of Erebor, and Kili is their accidental secret lovechild (because male elves can get pregnant? IDK). Of course, Thranduil not helping during Smaug's invasion soured their relationship, and Thorin took Kili away, keeping his true parentage a secret...

* * *

**Part 1**

When Thorin first heard; it was not from Thranduil, but from a gossiping Legolas, eagerly detailing his excitement to another elf. Thorin, being the calm and rational being that he was known to be, stormed his lover's room in a flurry of rage.

"I hear your highness deserves congratulations for not only fathering a child but managing to do so in under two weeks that we've been apart."

Thranduil remained impassive, staring at his lover with blank, innocent eyes that swam with hidden wisdom.

"My apologies Thorin son of Thrain, I was not expecting you."

Thranduil gestured elegantly to a beige couch before crossing the room to pop open a secret compartment. He drew out a precious bottle of wine and a crystal goblet. Pouring a generous amount Thranduil replaced the bottle and shut the cabinet door. Returning to seat himself beside his lover, he tried to hand Thorin the drink.

Thorin did not take the offered cup, but glared at the elf with all the anger he could master. If one were to look closely enough, one would see a tinge of red on the white of the eye that betrayed his cover of anger for his true grief.

"Please _meleth-nin _have some wine."

Thorin grudgingly accepted and drank deeply before setting the empty goblet aside. Frowning at the passive elf whose serene blue eyes gazed at him with nothing but kindness.

"Why are you not drinking with me tonight. Is it your hope that enough wine will mellow me for the bitter revelation?"

Thranduil flashed a gentle smile that barely touched the corners of his mouth but non-the-less as Thorin would later swear; brightened the entire chamber like a dozen candled chandelier. Grasping his lover's hand Thranduil slowly pulled it towards him and pressed it against his naval.

"I am with child _melamin_," whispered Thranduil

Thorin frowned but not a moment later his mouth slackened in wonderment. He threaded his fingers beneath the fluid fabric to reach the soft skin beneath. Swelled, but only lightly, with new life.

"Our child," said the elf. Leaning in he pressed a kiss against the gapping mouth of the dwarf.

* * *

The treasure room was scalding, the gold absorbing the greedy licks of fire like coveted affection. In this room Thror huddled, holding his crown jewel against his chest with all the vehemence of a spooked child. Beside him, completely ignored, sat two little boys. Fili who was five years older than his cousin was holding the shaking Lamruil who was only three. Suddenly the jingle of gold broke the monotonous noise of battle and Dis appeared. Holding her dress above her ankles she ran and stumbled over piles of gold and precious stones.

"Fili, Lam? Get up we must leave!"

Fili helped his cousin up and then turned around to call his grandfather; but he didn't so much as make a sign that he heard or saw them.

"What about grandfather, mother?"

Dis finally reached the two children and picked up Lamruil to put against her hip, his chubby legs still not adequate for more than toddling. She grabbed Fili's hand with her free one and spared one pitiful look at her grandfather before starting to run for the entrance to the emergency tunnel.

"Leave him, your uncle Thorin will come for him later," she spoke tersely, leaving no room for argument. Fili let himself be pulled away

* * *

Erebor was lost. The dwarfs had crossed what remained of Dale, and all but made it through the impenetrable flora of Mirkwood, when they were interceded by a convey of Elves. Thorin came to the front to address the party, since both his father and grandfather, having succumbed to the exhaustion of battle, now lay sleeping in one of the supply wagons.

"Yes?" Thorin growled, not even trying to reign in his disdain.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, we have been instructed by our king Thranduil to collect his son Lamruil of Mirkwood from your care."

"His son _hah_? I did not see him in Erebor, defending _his_ son against the wrath of the dragon," Thorin barked and a few dwarfs subconsciously reached for their weapons at the sudden rise in hostility. Struggling to take in a deep breath, Thorin raised his hand to placate his men. He glared with all the hatred in the world at the three fair riders, mocking him and his people in their perfection.

"You can tell your king, that the child was lost to the dragon," he growled. A note of sadness entered his voice when the dwarven prince thought back on the many children he was unable to save that day. The elves, being as they were aware of Thorin's paternity, attributed the dwarf's break in character to grief. Nodding in silent condolence they turned their horses north and rode away, giving the dwarfs free passage.

* * *

Some hours later and a fair way off from the fringe of Mirkwood the dwarves took to setting up camp in a small clearing surrounded by a semicircle of tall, dark oaks. Thorin having set up more than a dozen tents and started ten fires, now sat placidly by an open flame and gazed tenderly at his small son, playing an old dwarfish clapping game with his cousin Fili. The little boy was covering his mouth in between yawns, breaking the rhythm of the game, but Fili didn't care and kept going as if uninterrupted. Thorin smiled in amusement at the growing frown of concentration on Lamruil's face. The little one was trying so hard to keep up with the increasingly complicated patterns in the game.

"Dis!" Thorin called for his sister. She walked over to him from where she was assisting other women to tend to the wounded.

"Yes Thorin."

"I have told the elves that my son perished in the attack. If Thranduil hears of my deception it can bring a rain of trouble upon us. Hence from this day forth you must take Lamruil as your own; and he shall be known as Kili." Thorin almost smiled remembering how he had wanted to name the child Kili all along but a pregnant Thranduil was a force to be reckoned with and he lost that battle rather quickly; not that he fought very hard. Back then he would have felled armies to give his fair one anything he desired.

"You must raise the boys as brothers, so that Kili never knows of his true heritage, understood?"

"Yes Thorin" Dis nodded and sat beside him so she too could watch over her boys. She lost her husband that day but in turn gained another son. 'Perhaps' she thinks, 'this is my silver lining.'

Somewhere not all too far away but far enough, a cry of anguish disturbed the silent foliage of Mirkwood; the distant crying of a broken heart. Thranduil fell to grief that day and did not stir again for three long years.

* * *

The orcs were catching up and the howling of wargs grew closer by the minute. Thorin made his party run into the forest. By the mother of all luck the dwarves scent was broken by powerful northern wind, sending the beasts and their foul riders in the opposite direction. Or perhaps, Thorin think when he hears the distant roar of a bear, Beorn was responsible. He allowed himself to catch his breath, quickly counting the present party in sight to reassure himself that all were present. He gingerly pointed to the shrubbery to the left of them and led the way, the rest following close behind. The thick foliage revealed a large boulder that dropped off to reveal a small clearing where a crudely made wooden cage was holding what looked to have once been a pile of white drapes. Curious, Thorin slid of the small hill and under the boulder, the rest of the party following one by one. Just when he made a cautious step towards the cage, a snarl broke through the quite forest, and all the birds ceased to sing.

Quickly he gestured for the rest of his party to press against the underside of the boulder. The pile of rags stirred and sat up; turning around to face the newcomers. Thorin's gaze widened at the sight of the once proud eleven king. He might have lost it in that moment if the prisoner didn't cast his stare above them at something that seemed to terrify him far more than the dwarven party. Thorin assumed from the noises and scuffling coming from atop the boulder, it was an orc straddling a warg. Turning he gestured to Kili, who then reached back and grabbed his brother's hand giving it two quick squeezes. Fili reached into his brother's arrow satchel and withdrew two arrows handing one to Kili and holding the other at the ready. Quick as lightning the youngest Durin stepped away from the side far enough to shoot the warg through the head, immediately followed by a second arrow through the orc's heart. Both tumbled from the edge of the rock to the ground where Thorin cut the still struggling orc's head clean of its shoulders, with one mighty swing of his sword.

Finally free to face the prisoner again, Thorin was surprised to see a mix of anger along side the surprise in Thranduil's eyes. He approached the cell with trepidation, telling Dwalin and Bifur to stay on-guard for any other orcs. Bilbo stayed close to Thorin, but the dwarf ignored him.

"If it isn't the great Elven King Thranduil? I'm surprised beyond measure at finding you so far from your home. An orc's playing thing and by the looks of it", he jeered, "nothing more for sometime now." His voice was mocking, but Thranduil detected a note of sorrow and rage in the dwarf.

"If you don't see it fit to assist me Thorin son of Thrain" he spat, "then at least allow me some dignity by being on your way." The elf glared angrily at the dwarf.

Thorin smirked, and chopped through the wooden door with a single swing of his sword.

"You must be weak indeed if you cannot break through such poor craftsmanship."

Thranduil said nothing, and remained still.

"Well aren't you going to traipse out of here and be on your merry way," jested the dwarf.

"I can't walk."

Thorin sneered but Thranduil remained passive, lifting his gaze to stare blankly at the prince like they were having a discussion about something mundane, like the weather, as opposed to his diminished capacity. Stepping inside Thorin loomed over the decrepit elf, who was now forced to tilt his head back to retain eye contact. Without warning Thorin spat into the elf's face. Bilbo gasped and his fellow dwarfs shuffled uncomfortably at such a crude gesture of disrespect.

"I will return you to your people Elven King, but only to prove to them, that unlike their cowardly king I am an honorable leader. Yet may you never forget elf, that I value you less then a warg carcass," he scathed. Picking the elf roughly from the ground, Thorin turned from the cell and carried him out bridal style. The dwarf allowed himself some pleasure in the knowledge that due to their hight difference, Thranduil's delicate feet were scrapping hard against the rocky ground. Thorin ordered Bifur and Bofur to find one of the run away ponies. The brothers were fantastic hunters and not long after, they placed Thranduil atop a stocky roan mare and were once more on their way.

* * *

When the sun set the fellowship decided to settle down for the night in a soft mothy field that hid itself well a midst a semi-cirlce of thick shrubbery. Thorin knowing he would be unable to sleep just yet, took upon himself the first watch. Long before the fire turned into glowing ambers every one was already fast sleep. The dwarf king sat and observed his company with an air of an alpha guarding his pack. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Billbo and Bofur sleeping much closer to each other than before, the dwarf almost spooning the smaller Halfling. If their was something there, he was happy for them. Subconsciously his eyes drifted to the Elven King, but he was no longer where he was laid to rest. Panicking the dwarf was ready to rise and start a search when the press of one delicate hand against his shoulder, halted him mid rise.

"I am here _meleth-nin_."

Thorin shrugged off the hand like it was a branding iron.

"Do not call me that," he growled when the elf moved to sit beside him, "you have long since lost the right." His eyes felt suddenly dry, then rapidly moist. Terrified at being discovered struck so weak by his own emotions, Thorin turned away. Thranduil stared sadly at Thorin and nodded once in acceptance when he saw no break in anger on the dwarf's face.

"I understand that I no longer have claim to your affections son of Thrain; but at least have the decency to admit to me that all those years ago you have robbed me of affection that was not yours to take." Thranduil said, his voice sounding hollow and yet still heavy with desperation and hope. Thorin froze, the words leaving a cold feeling in his belly. No, he couldn't know!

"Tell me dwarf king, is the one you call Kili actually Lamruil, our son?"

"No."

"You lie!" hissed the elf, breaking his characteristic vagueness in favor of rage.

"You have no rule here _king._ My word should be good enough for you as it is more than you are entitled to in my company," growled Thorin.

"I have never seen a dwarf with a bow before, in fact save for your marksmen in battle it is almost unheard of, especially skill as magnificent as displayed by the one you call _Kili_." Thranduil spat the name like it was a curse.

"Kili is less stout than an average dwarf because he was born premature. If you must know his skill in archery comes from his agility due to lack of solid muscle. He took to the only weapon that he could ever hope to master to a level of adequate defense."

"So he is unable to use a sword."

"Of course he is able," growled the dwarf now enraged as well as equally offended. "I have taught him myself how to sword fight and battle with an axe."

"But he prefers the bow?"

"Yes."

"The weapon customary to the elven race?"

"You do not hold the rights to archery your highness, nor the right to question me like a common thief. I order you to bed! We will not have any further discussion tonight."

Thranduil glared, his azure eyes narrowing in contempt, but begrudgingly did as bided, and rose to move back across the camp. Thorin watched him go with grave suspicion. Thranduil paused, long enough to say, "just remember dwarf king, my memory does not fade. I recall hearing the name Kili once before, what seems like centuries ago now. It was whispered gently to me in a moonlit chamber while I was held in the arms of a man who treasured my happiness above all other riches.

Thorin rose from his seat and stalked angrily into the woods. Thranduil sighed and settled back into his cocoon of blankets. Neither was aware of another being awake that night. A young dwarf with a head of blonde tresses, lay sleepless till the early morning glow.

* * *

Thorin hated himself for not predicting this from the start. How often must the Elven King display his lack of honour before he accepted him at face value? Not a moment after entering the Mirkwood palace, that the King ordered Thorin to tell him the purpose of their quest and if Lamruil was travelling with them. Fili looked worriedly at his cousin at the second remark, but Kili appeared completely oblivious, though very confused. Angered at the accusations against his uncle, the youngest dwarf prince bravely stepped forward and accused the King of dishonor and stupidity. Clearly no Lamruil, an elf as he deduced from the name, was in their company.

Thranduil angered at being so severely insulted by what in all likelihood was his own kin, ordered his guards to drag Kili to the dungeons before the others. Thorin of course refused to answer either question and promptly got his entire party thrown into the dungeons as well. It was the start of their fourth day there and Thorin managed to gather through the grapevine that Kili and Fili where placed in separate cells, but after two days of Kili refusing food and sleeplessly muttering to himself day-in and day-out the king finally made a concession and had them placed in the same cell. Thranduil had apparently attempted to question Fili, who not only swore unwavering allegiance to Thorin, also accused Thranduil of being completely barmy for accusing them of keeping Lamruil from him. Kili relayed his own hardships. Waking up at all hours of the night to find the elven king sitting at his bedside, watching him with tender, loving eyes; that were once, he swore to Fili while crossing his heart for emphasis, running in clear rivers of tears. Kili boasted of fooling the elf by never showing signs of being awake and Fili praised him for that most avidly. On day five Bilbo freed them and flushed them down in barrels.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Part II

**A/N:** I've revised part one so I would recommend you read it again :) and check out my A/N at the end of the story!

XxX

WOH

* * *

Thranduil fell and attempted to reclaim his stance but the powerful swing of the orc's club was faster, it smashed his sword into the ground so deep, he had no chance of extracting it. Azog the Defiler looked down at the elven king with small, malicious eyes that glinted in triumph. He lifted his club over his head and prepared to land the final blow.

"Now you die Elven King," Azog roared and swung his club at the elf's head who crouched helpless, gripping the handle of his lost sword.

Just when the mighty weapon was all but down, a force smashed into the Orc's side pushing him off balance and to the ground. Thorin nimbly jumped to his feet from where he fell atop the startled Orc and quickly ran the blade through the white monster's heart. Azog's eyes widened in surprise; the fallen creature gathered all his remaining strength and swung at the dwarf with his spiked club, shattering the ribs and tearing loose the flesh to reveal the white of the bone. Thorin screamed in agonizing pain and fell atop the dying Orc, both falling still at the same time. As if satisfied with this display of valor, the battle around them began to fade way.

* * *

Thorin woke to the sound of gentle sobbing in his right ear. He moaned as the feeling of pain caught up with him, escalating in seconds into a throbbing ache in his side. The sobbing halted with a soggy inhale and then a cool hand was placed atop his brow. So pale and delicate, too fine to be dwarfish yet too pale to be human, it was the hand of an elf.

"Thorin?"

"Damn grubby elf, get your hands on me," he grouched and grabbed the elf's elbow to pull the offending limb of his face. He felt a strain in the muscles that showed reluctance to pull away, but Thorin was insistent until the pale hand slid of his face and to the pillow beside his head. Satisfied, he attempted to sit up and was immediately winded by such an immense onslaught of pain that the gates to Valinor flashed in all their golden splendor before his eyes. He would have fallen back had not his shoulders been caught mid fall and gently lowered back on to the mattress.

"No _meleth-nin_, you cannot rise! Your life at present stands in a precious balance between here and the radiant shores of Valinor."

"So I am close to death?" hushed the dwarf, his anger sapped from him by the pain.

"Yes, but the healers are hopeful and mithrandir has sent for…" Thranduil paused as if the next word was stuck in his throat with all the molasses of distaste, "Elrond to guide the healers in assisting the fallen."

Thorin almost laughed.

"How many years we spent together, and yet you never told me what discord you held with the Lord of Rivendell?" He smirked and ran one hand against his side from where the pain spread. The bandages were thick and firm, wrapped tightly all around his torso. The linen under his armpits was chaffing but the itchy burn helped to distract him from the more severe pain in his ribs.

"It is non of your concern," snapped the elf. His voice took on a haughty tone, that he must have picked-up on a moment later, for he gave Thorin an almost apologetic smile and reached over to tuck the misplaced blanket firmly around the dwarf. Thorin studied the elf curiously, wondering to himself why the other was even here, let alone acting like a wife might on her husband's bedside.

"Did we win?"

"Yes."

"And the losses?"

"Were no more than expected," Thranduil answered with unnatural promptness, then busied himself with pulling straight the wrinkles in Thorin's bed covers.

"How did my company fair?"

"They all live," Thranduil avoided the dwarfs eyes and something sad was swirling in his passive pools of blue. Thorin was immediately grabbed by suspicion.

"How did they fair, Elf King?" he growled. The frustration of having to rely on the elf, of not being able to get up and see for himself was only adding fuel to the already burning pain in his body. Thranduil sagged in his seat, that Thorin belatedly noted was actually on the side of his bed.

"Most were barely injured. Some lost limbs but nothing that can't be replaced with forged metal or wood. A few were gravely injured, and are still being tended to, not unlike yourself…" Thranduil trailed off and Thorin urged with impatience.

"Who?"

"Your nephew Fili; he was hurt defending our son from the orcs. His spinal cord was severed when the beast lifted him from the ground and snapped him over his knee. Lamruil killed the orc and managed to drag Fili of to the side of the battle. He stayed with him until they were rescued but the healers are not hopeful. Most likely he will not live to see the next moon, but if he does he will never walk again."

"What?" Thorin yelled and forgetting his injury struggled to sit up straight. The adrenalin rush acted as a pain killer long enough for him to throw his legs off the side of the bed, before he was gently pushed down by Thranduil's surprisingly firm grip.

"Thorin, you can't walk! There is nothing you can do for Fili, and Lamruil is with him now, please lay down. Please _meleth-nin_," he begged, guiding the enraged dwarf back on to the bed. Thorin was huffing and dragging labored breath into his lungs. By the time his back hit the mattress the adrenaline had all but worn off, and was replaced with an even more scalding wave of pain then before. His lungs began to struggle. Thranduil reached over to feel the bandages on his ribs and when he withdrew his hand it was covered in blood.

"Breath Thorin," Thranduil said calmly and reached down, producing a small vial of clear liquid from somewhere out of sight, Quickly he uncorked it and gently grasping the dwarf's chin, tilted his head back just enough to force the liquid down his throat. It tasted salty and Thorin had a moment to wonder what on earth it might be before the background behind Thranduil began to fade out until only the elf's face remained, gently whispering an old elvish ditty while rubbing a soothing hand over his bare chest.

* * *

The next time Thorin awoke it was to the sound of arguing.

"Get out of my uncle's room, elf," screamed his son.

"I will not, and how dare you speak to your elders like that!"

"Like what?" scathed Kili.

"Like I am a common street vendor who swindled you out of gold."

"No your highness," mocked the boy, "I speak to you like I would to anyone who dishonored my people, and then dishonored my uncle, by locking him and his company up like a bunch of animals. I speak to you elf king, like I would to any other backstabbing vermin."

Thorin would have clapped had he the strength in him to lift his arms, instead he started laughing and with such rambunctious fervor that it sent both men running to his bedside, eager to see to him first.

"Uncle," exclaimed the youth. He fell and draped himself over his front, plopping down to sit on his bedside. Thorin found the strength he sought after to lift his arms just enough to pull his son closer into his chest.

"Kili," he whispered and inhaled the spicy scent of nutmeg and the blue-smoke weed, his son was so fond of smoking. It was a scent so familiar and genuine in itself that the comfort it bought forth was as overwhelming as the warm weight against his chest. Thorin felt something cool run down his face and then realized he was crying, coughing gruffly in embarrassment he pushed at his sons shoulders.

"Are you crying uncle?" Kili pulled back and had the audacity to smirk at him.

"Oh don't you start with me brat. It's not like your eyes are clear." It was true the young dwarf's eyes glistened with held back tears. Thorin grasped one of his son's hands in his own.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I wasn't injured in battle, not like…" he trailed off but Thorin knew he had to push forward to get the youth to lessen some of the burden on his shoulders.

"How is Fili?"

"Not good," sobbed the youth and the tears he worked so hard to contain broke free and spilled from the corners of his eye in gushing rivulets. "He only woke once since the battle ended three weeks ago," Thorin gasped; three weeks is that how long it's been? He hardly felt a day go by since he last spoke with Thranduil and the other had given him the potion. "The healers think he might go into eternal sleep and waste away until his heart stops because of the amount of blood he lost when they operated on his back."

"I'm sorry," Thorin croaked and squeezed the boy's hand. He felt the extent of his son's anguish for it was also his own. Fili had always been like a son to him and he loved him just as much as he loved Kili, never separating them in his mind, for both were his children, his boys and his heir's. He wanted nothing but unbridled happiness for both of them and this quest was supposed to open a gateway for them to obtaining that happiness. Now Fili was hurt, possibly beyond saving and his heart shattered within him at the prospect of loosing his son to this pointless war.

Suddenly he felt Kili tense and he noticed a pale hand resting on the youth's shoulder. His son shrugged hard to try and dislodge the unwanted touch.

"How dare you touch me? My uncle lies here because of you," Kili hissed.

Thranduil's face shattered in pain, and he slid his hand free from his unwitting son's shoulder. Thorin couldn't help but feel a touch of remorse on behalf of the elf. This kind of hatred from ones own kin mast burn the heart like a wild fire.

"Kili, I made the choice to come to King Thranduil's aid on the battle field. It was not without knowing the risks that I threw down Azog, for I was destined to slay the pale orc. Now apologize to him."

Kili fidgeted with his tunic strings for a moment before mumbling a barely audible apology to his knees. Thorin frowned.

"I didn't hear that, so I will venture neither did the King. Apologize properly." Thorin's voice was strict and paternal, he would not put up with this childish nonsense from a man who reached his majority more than five years ago. Kili rose and turned around to face the blank faced elf, looking up into his pale eyes he once more repeated his apology.

"I'm sorry Elven King, I was out of line for blaming you for my uncle's fall and calling you a backstabbing vermin."

"No leave that," interrupted Thorin with a grin, "I quite liked that part." Though his eyes were filled with mirth so both the elf and the dwarf knew that he was joking. Thranduil turned to look at his son and gave him a courteous nod and a gentle smile.

"I accept your apology. I can understand how upset you are, with how close you came to loosing your family. I sincerely hope your brother gets better, young prince."

Kili nodded and turned to his uncle.

"I should go and check on Fili, but I'll be back before dinner."

Thorin nodded and watched his son leave the tent.

"You didn't tell him," Thorin asked.

"I did not feel it was my place to tell," Thranduil walked over to a small wooden side table that held a silver platter with a silver urn of wine and a silver challis. He poured one challis half full and came over to sit beside the dwarf. Thorin couldn't help note how naturally he fell into place beside him. He must have sat there often over the past few weeks, for it to have become second nature to him. Gently the elf bought the challis to Thorin and tilted it just enough for the wine to touch his lips, Thorin dutifully opened his mouth and began drinking hungrily.

"I thought it was only just, for me to respect your wishes, after you so gallantly saved my life at the cost of yours. Then when I heard that your nephew might not live also, I decided should Lamruil lose his entire family in this war I will tell him, so that he may know he is not alone. Hence I decided to wait and as time passed your health began to improve and your condition stabilized enough for the healers to grow positive about your recovery. I knew then I must leave the decision up to you."

Thorin finished the wine and fell back to rest against the pillows. He watched Thranduil quietly while the other returned the empty challis to the trey and reclaimed his seat beside him. Something in his heart began to melt and he reached over and grasped the pale hand in his own, running one callused thumb over the smooth knuckles.

"How often have you sat here beside me?"

"Almost everyday."

Thorin looked surprised, "and your kingdom?"

"I sent Legolas back to look after Greenwood."

"Is that wise, abandoning your people so soon after a war?"

"Legolas is well past his majority, he was raised to be king. Besides," Thranduil paused and looked meaningfully at Throin, "had you not come to my aid he would have taken over regardless." Something serene entered the elven kings eyes, something that spoke of centuries of wisdom and experience. It humbled Thorin and made him cast his eyes down to the sheets. "When I lay on that field I saw the gates of Valinor shinning at me behind that hideous club, and my last thought was for my people. They would be left leaderless, and in the arms of a novice king. Your intervention has given me the motivation I always lacked to train Legolas in his kingly duties. For centuries I coddled him and after I lost Lamruil I was bedridden by grief for three years." Thorin's shame burned the back of his neck. He never knew how much news of Kili's supposed death had effected the elf, and at the time his only thought was to inflict at much pain as possible. Now he truly appreciated how deeply his deception had hindered the infallible elf. "When I woke up," Thranduil continued, "I became overbearing of Legolas, though he was past his majority he was still my child and I mothered him terribly. He, of course, never said a word against it. Perhaps it would have been better if he had, but I cannot blame him for at the time all he was thinking of, was a way to help me heal. So it went on right up until the battle. It was then when I saw him fell goblins and orcs with such masterful aim of his arrows, that I realized how foolish it was of me to treat him like an elfling, when it was clear that he is way beyond his years in both combat and leadership."

Thranduil bowed his head and Thorin squeezed his hand in consolidation.

"I am sorry. I see now it was not my right to take our babe away from you as I did."

Thranduil nodded, he looked away and studied the tapestry on the tent wall. Long minutes passed. Just when Thorin decided to rest his eyes, thinking the Elf King was done speaking, a heavily restrained voice broke into speech.

"There is something you should know Thorin. I sent my people back when the dragon came because I couldn't risk the lives of so many of my people in what would be such an uneven fight. It was irresponsible. The dragon would have exterminated my warriors just as easily as he would a bundle of kindling. I was devastated by Erabor's fall, and even more so by the thought that my _melar_, my very heart and our son were trapped there. I was ready to send my troops back and come after you alone when Legolas stopped me. He explained that nothing bad could possibly happen to Lamruil because you were there to protect him. That you would die before you let the fire consume our son, and you would not perish so easily; hence by logic you should both be safe. Then I saw you helping your grandfather from the mountain and screaming to me for help and I knew he was right, you were safe and that must mean Lamruil was also."

"It was Dis," Thorin interrupted. "She came to take the boys from the throne room when I was trying to contain the entrance." Then softer he said, "I never knew you tried to come to our aid, and alone too. You must have known it was suicide?"

"Indeed, I did not think. Emotions such as these had not come upon me in centuries, not since the loss of my father in the Battle of Dagorlad."

Thorin squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for telling me this, it has put my heart at ease."

Thranduil nodded and rising, made for the exit when he heard Thorin say.

"We will tell him, Kili…Lamruil" he amended, then paused and tried again, "our son should be proud to learn he is related to such kindness as is your soul."

Thranduil left and Thorin never saw the tears, as they ran down the pale cheeks.

* * *

A few days later the medical staff were ordered to move Thorin to the mountain. The chambers were cleaned and restored from damage, and all traces of the dragons inhabitance were gone. The King's chambers, which last belonged to his grandfather, were now Thorin's and the feel of soft cotton sheets beneath him after sleeping for weeks on a hard, itchy medical linen, were a godsend.

Thranduil had gone to Mirkwood to see how his son was handling the running of a kingdom, and promised to return to Thorin within the week. Elrond had sent invoice apologizing for his delay and informing the king that he will be present in Erabor by the closing of the week. Thorin couldn't be more relieved by the news, his nephew needed the healer's expertise now more then ever.

A few day earlier Fili had woken and began screaming in horrid chains of wailing. No words past his lips but the long, agonizing shouts; until the healer was forced to knock him out with a potion. According to Balin, Kili was there to witness the entire thing and had not uttered a word since, simply sitting by his cousins bedside day-in and day-out, eating what was bought to him and taking short breaks to relief himself. He slept sitting up by his brothers side and not even the gentle coaxing of the hobbit could stir him away.

It didn't help that since that night; Fili would regularly wake up in similar fitful bursts of pain, screaming himself out until he was forcefully sedated. And the solemn faced healers told Thorin, when they came by to change his bandages that it broke Kili more and more every night.

When Elrond finally arrived in Erebor, it was in good timing. Thranduil was still in Mirkwood and so a scene was avoided. The half-elf tended to Thorin while he relayed news from Gandalf about the general state of things outside the kingdom. The hunt for the necromancer and the potential threat of follow up orc attacks from the east. Finally he gave Thorin a potion and explained that by the eve of the next day it should have him walking again.

Then he left and Thorin thanked him before fading out from the drowsy effect of the elvin brew. The next time he woke Thranduil was by his side and he was smiling, behind him stood Kili also smiling and to the right of his son was Fili sitting up in a strange looking chair, that Thorin noted had two sets of wheel on it, one attached to every leg. The wheels at the back were large not unlike the wheels on a carriage and the ones at the front were small, like ones one might find on a mine cart.

"Well isn't that nifty?" he muttered.

"Do you like it uncle, Lord Elrond instructed Bifur and Dwalin on how to make it. It's a mobile chair, Fili can use his arms to move it around," blurted his son, in a stream of excited chatter.

"I can see that," taking care to sit up with a bit of help from Thranduil, Thorin took a moment to look over his young nephew.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better uncle, Elrond," Thorin couldn't help but notice how Thranduil's lip curled every time the other elf's name was mentioned, "gave me this potion that knocked me out. He then preformed an operation on my back and when I woke up the pain was dull and I felt an ache in my legs…"

"That's good because before Fili couldn't feel anything below his waist, isn't that right?" Fili tried to speak but was cut off again, "Elrond said," rushed Kili, all abuzz with excitement, "that if he takes this potion every day and does the exercises on the list he gave him, he might start walking again by next fall!"

"That's great news!" exclaimed Thorin and gestured for Kili to wheel Fili forward. When the blonde dwarf was within his reach he clasped the boy's nape and bumped their heads together in a dwarfs display of affection. "I could not be more proud of you boy," he said and pulled back to pat his nephews shoulder. "Some day you will make a great king." Fili looked moist eyed and his face was red but his smile was genuine when he met his uncle's eyes.

"Thanks uncle."

Thorin nodded, then looked over at Thranduil who was standing regal and straight, eyes cast of to the side. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't feel right intruding on such a private family moment.

"There is something I need to tell you Kili, perhaps you would like to take Fili back to his room to rest." Kili looked ready to protest. "This won't take long and he can join us again shortly."

"No uncle, anything you have to say to me you can say to both of us," replied his son and with such conviction in his voice that Thorin knew, he just knew what he had always suspected; but just like everything else in his children's lives, he will let them come to him with it when they were ready.

"Ok," he conceded and looked at both his boys with an even gaze, "Kili there is something I need to tell you about your family." Fili paled and his eyes grew wide with understanding, and Thorin wondered a moment where the boy could have learned of this; for surely he was far to young to remember the days of Erebor. Then the night by the campfire came to mind and he realized Fili must have been awake. Poor boy, he thinks, he has had to stay quite about this for so long.

"I think you best sit by me for this Kili."

The dwarf prince hesitantly obeyed, looking somewhat reluctant to leave his brother's side. Fili gave him a quick smile, but it was a shaky effort. Thorin grabbed on to his sons hand and looked deep into his hazel eyes. Up close he could see specks of mothy green and sky blue in the depth of the iris, a ring of indigo surrounded the dark, but if one didn't know to look for it one would surely miss it. These were all elven trades, passed on to him from his mother.

"You are not my nephew Kili," he said slowly and watched those expressive eyes widen in disbelief. The youth opened his mouth to argue but his words were lost to him. He tried to jerk his hand back but Thorin held on with an iron grip. After a moment he continued. "you are my son."

"Wh…what?!"

Thorin sighed and looked down to study the covers. He could hear Fili nervously shifting about in his chair. The blonde probably wanted to wheel over and comfort the other, but wasn't sure if the attention would be welcome.

"You are my son, and you're half elf from your mother's side."

"What, uncle, no!" Kili stuttered in disbelief. "I can't be half elf, that's impossible."

"I'm sorry, it is true. Your birth father is an elf."

"How can a male elf give birth uncle?" asked Fili, Thorin saw it for what it was, a diversion to give his cousin a moment to catch up.

"We are capable of conceiving due to an old magic. Only some elves posses this gift. All of the first born Sindarin elves have the gift, but as time passed the gift began to diminish. Very few male elves of this generation will be able to conceive children. My son for one is able to conceive," said Thranduil, he was addressing Fili but his eyes were directed on Kili. The dark youth, who was still gapping at his father, ignored the stare completely.

"Who is it?" he finally asked, "who is my mother?"

Thorin didn't answer, instead he shifted his eyes to Thranduil with a meaningful look until Kili looked back to stare in wonder at the Elven King.

"You," he whispered and Thranduil simply nodded in accent; his expression guarded.

"How?" he asked still facing the elf, but Thorin chose to reply.

"Before Erebor fell I had met my _one_," he didn't need to elaborate, all dwarfs knew off the one; the only love they will ever feel for a single person in the expanse of their life time. It was as beautiful as it was tragic. "Thranduil and I made a life together and spent over a decade in each others company. Then one year the gods decided to bless us with a child and a baby boy was born. We spent three years in bliss as a family, never knowing the weight of hardship or despair. Our love was neither favored nor opposed, but we were happy" he paused, eyes glassy in his reflection. "Then Smaug came," he continued, "and Erebor was lost, so was our love." He saw Thranduil flinch as if stung. "It was my fortnight with you, and Thranduil was supposed to come down the next day to retrieve you. How ever by the good grace of Durin you and I survived. Of course I was enraged that the elves never came to our aid. The betrayal left me bitter and seeking reprise in vengeance I told the elves you were lost to the dragon. Then to cover my tracks I renamed you Kili and gave you to my sister, so that she could raise you along side her own son."

"Why?" screamed the youth, tearing his arm free and jumping up to take a couple of steps from the bed. His legs met the side of the wheel chair and Fili silently joined their hands together.

"I thought it would be best if you didn't know of your elven heritage. The dwarfs were prejudice against the elves after the attack, and even being the descendent of a prince wouldn't have done much to stop you from being bullied and abuse by the others. Also the elves would have heard eventually and sent countless forces to reclaim you," Thorin sighed, "more lives would have been lost in the fight and our people couldn't afford that, especially after our losses in Moria. I thought it was best..."

"You could have told me," screamed the prince. "You could have told me when I reached my majority! Why didn't you?"

"By then I didn't see the point," he barked, temper rising along side his sons. "You were so well adjusted and the hatred for elves amongst our people only grew stronger with every passing year. I didn't want you to feel uncertain about who are, or rejected for who you can't help being. Most importantly I didn't want you to loose confidence in yourself, or question weather you belong within our community."

"Why?" he whispered

"Because you are my son Kili, and I love you. You are my only son and more than likely you will be my only son. You are an heir of Durin and no one," Thorin emphasised with a growl, "no one, can question your place in my kingdom. Do you understand me?"

Kili nodded, but it was weak and uncertain.

"Do you understand me, Kili Thorinson!"

Kili jumped and his hand tightened around Filis'.

"Yes...father."

"Good."

* * *

They all stood in silence for a long moment, not knowing where to go from this point on. Finally Kili looked over at his birth father and asked.

"What was I called before I was Kili?"

"Lamruil," said Thranduil, "your name was Lamruil, prince of Mirkwood."

"And who am I now?" asked the youth.

"Who ever you want to be," smiled the elf and approached somewhat cautiously to stand beside his son. He wanted to touch him, wanted to wrap his arms around his child and never let him go; but he was afraid. Kili didn't know him, he was only known to the boy as the elf who betrayed his people and broke his father's heart.

"I don't know, I've been Kili so long it feels natural to me," shrugged the youth, then he paused until the silence became heavy, "but I also know that I want to honor a part of you as well."

Suddenly all the years of pain and confusion, of hope and despair, became to much for Thranduil and dropping to his knees he pulled his son to his breast and buried his face in his matted locks. Sobs wrecked the elf's body but he didn't care, because a moment later two hesitant arms came up to wrap securely around his middle and a hand began patting him, somewhat awkwardly, on the back.

"It's alright, I'm sorry about the way I treated you before, but I'll try harder now, I promise."

"_Pen-neth_," said the elf, pulling back only far enough to wipe his eyes and look at his son. "I don't need you to do anything. You have always been a part of me and always will be, because I am your birth-father and it doesn't matter if no one else knows it, we will and that's enough."

Kili smiled and pulled his father into another hug.

Thorin watched the entire display with a heartfelt smile. He made the right choice in telling Kili the truth, and now their was only one matter left to adjust.

"Kili take Fili down to the kitchens and get yourselves some lunch, then come back with something for us, your father and I need to have a talk" when the boy looked reluctant to leave, Thorin growled, "in private. Come on boy, he'll be here when you get back. Go!"

Kili nodded and with one last smile at the elf, grabbed the back of Fili's chair and wheeled the blonde from the room. When the heavy door fell shut Thranduil faced the dwarf king with a warm smile. So rare on his usually cold, vacant face.

"Thank you,"

"For what? I should have done that years ago."

"Perhaps," conceded the elf, "or perhaps the timing was right."

"He is happy, shocked and perhaps still puzzled, but happy."

Thranduil nodded and came over to reclaim his seat on the side of the bed.

"We never did talk about us," he said.

"We never got the chance," replied the dwarf, "why do you think I kicked the brats out for a while, I need to know Thranduil."

"And what exactly do you wish to know," asked the elf, though his voice sounded playful.

"Do you regret what we had between us?"

"No," said the elf and leaned forward, "I don't regret anything."

"So if I were to offer you dinner in three days time in my quarters, you wouldn't refuse?"

"We can skip dinner Thorin Oakenshield, we might have parted on less than ideal terms but I never once stopped loving you, you foolish dwarf," Thranduil laughed, and pulled teasingly on a dark braid. "We were never broken, hence there is nothing to fix and you don't have to court me again." Thorin caught the hand that was gently teasing his hair.

Thranduil smirked and leaned over until his body was mostly draping over the dwarf, his pale eyes falling to hang half-lided in blatant want. Using the back of one hand he gently stroked the corse hair on Thorin's cheek. Letting his lips feather lightly across the top of one fuzzy lip, the elf moved downwards so he could speak softly against the parted lips.

"You came and you courted, you conquered and you claimed now you can rest easy knowing my heart belongs to you for all eternity." He closed the distance and captured Thorin's lips in a furious kiss that stole the dwarf king's breath right from his lungs, until he moaned for air and Thranduil reluctantly set him free. The dwarf king gasped and when he once more reclaimed his breath Thranduil came down for another kiss, and another until two young dwarfs came barreling through the door, screaming about loosing their lunch from "this sickening display of affection".

* * *

When Thorin recovered, they held a feast and all the company was present with their spouses and loved ones. Balin who remembered Thorin's affair with the elven king congratulated him heartily on the reconciliation. The rest were weary but over all accepting of the new development. Bofur and Bilbo were sitting together to Thorin's right. When the main course was served, the toy-maker made a toast and announced that he found the one in his dear hobbit. The little burglar has agreed to remain in Erebor after the wedding, for around a decade or so to help with the re-building and allow Bofur to assist his kin. Once the majority of the construction was under way he will be moving to the Shire to spend the remainder of his days as a toy-maker, inspiring the local hobbit children with the marvel of his creations.

Bilbo also made an announcement. A week earlier he had received a letter from his cousins the Brandybucks, who apparently housed his nephew Frodo. The boy was a fair handful at the rambunctious age of 21 and the family was ready to giving him away to an orphanage, with all the trouble he was prone to causing. Still they were good people, and in hope that they might find someone from their kin to take in the boy, wrote to Bilbo and a few other relatives in search of a guardian. Being a "helplessly kind-hearted lad" as Bofur put it, Bilbo had agreed to take in the boy. Therefore he would be leaving in a couple of days for the Shire, with Bofur, to pick up the lad and bring him back to Erabor.

Thorin was happy for his friends, they would be a family and both of them deserved nothing less after such a dangerous quest. Bilbo still looked nervous about his betrayal, but Thorin made sure to address the matter lightly over dinner and in front of the entire company thanked the small hobbit for his bravery in defying his orders, for it was his actions that had in fact saved them all.

So the night grew old and still they ate, drank, smoked and made merry till early dawn bathed the mountain in shades of pale peach and golden cider. The halls grew light and the mountains of treasure reflected the streams of light like stars on a golden sky; and it wasn't until the glow of one of these stars, struck the king under the mountain sightless with all its blinding glory that Thorin announced his leave, and lifted himself heavily from his seat to follow a fresh and enthusiastic Thranduil from the room. The rest of the company followed there after.

No one noticed Kili wheel Fili into his bedroom and stay, and if someone had nobody said a word, for everyone had their own business to attend to, with the promising start of a new day.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so thats it folks! I will be doing a series of one-shots about the different couples separately and linking them in the summary under this title. A few favourites are Fili/Kili telling Thorin/Thranduil about their love, Bilbo/Bofur travelling to the Shire to retrieve Frodo, and Kili finding out he's got the elven gene the hard way lo :P but **if you have any other ideas or prompts that go with this story let me know and I'll do my best :)**

**R&R**


End file.
